


【AC乙女向/Shay】海之沉默 Le Silence de la Mer

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Le Silence de la Mer (2004)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 1760年9月，生活在蒙特利尔的少女 x 开始找盒子的谢伊。灵感来自电影《沉静如海》。
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Reader
Kudos: 2





	【AC乙女向/Shay】海之沉默 Le Silence de la Mer

**Author's Note:**

> *连载卡文时的摸鱼之作……聊天向，没有恋爱，莫得逻辑和剧情  
> *很久之前的脑洞，随便写写orz

【Day 1】

有人在敲门。

笃，笃，笃，间隔整齐的声响瞬间驱散了你的睡意。你披上外衣，拿起放在枕边的匕首，走向大门。

这天是1760年9月9日，英军攻占蒙特利尔的第二天。法军战败的消息还没传到凡尔赛宫，但投降的法军将领已将你脚下的这片土地让给了英方的阿默斯特将军。英军接管了这片河岸，这两天晚上总有英军士兵在圣劳伦斯河边的空地上游荡。

将匕首藏进右边袖口，你满怀戒心地打开了大门。深夜来访者是一位三十岁左右的男子。你首先看到的是一双因长期浸泡而有些褪色发皱的长靴，视线上移，你看到了“不速之客”黑红相间的长袍，和他挂在身侧的长短两把弯刀。

他深色长袍上的红色十字在月光下闪着诡异的光，如同微暗的火。他的头发与眼眸乌黑，整个人似乎都要融化在浓稠的夜色里。

“晚上好，小姐，实在抱歉深夜打扰……”年轻男子右手按胸，向你庄重地行了一礼。他的法语有些口音，但说得还算流利。是个英军，你心想。

你立在原地，一动不动地看着眼前人。年轻男子看了一眼你的右边袖口，你深知他看到了你藏在衣袖中的匕首。这种拙劣的伎俩无法对真正的高手造成任何威胁，但匕首冰凉的触感总能让你感到安心一些。

“我并无恶意，小姐。”似是为了让他的话更有说服力，年轻男子双手离开了刀柄，“我们舰队遇到了一些麻烦，你知道的，修理船只是很复杂的事情。我的好姑娘莫琳根的船头撞角坏了，修理用的钢材要从魁北克城运过来。我也想快点扬帆起航，但估计这个星期是走不了啦……”

他想暂住在你家，你听出了他的言外之意。

你微微点了点头，稍微侧过身，让出一点勉强能让他通过的空隙。

进到小屋里后，年轻男子告诉你，他的名字是谢伊·寇马克。你安排谢伊住进了隔壁那间空卧室。

  
【Day 4】

谢伊的房门半敞着，你看到他把床铺收拾得整整齐齐，物品摆放也原封不动。谢伊每天很早就会离开，你出门时，他早已不见踪影。

战争期间，你在蒙特利尔城外一座医院里当护士。严格来说，你工作的地方并不能算是医院。这座一百多年前的石质建筑本是一座修道院，战争打响后，法军将这里改成了战地医院。法军只拆除了木质座椅，繁复华丽的壁画还完好无损，圣母像仍在沉默又悲悯地注视着伤员和护士们。法军战败后，这座战地医院落入了英军手中。

英军接管医院后，这里多了很多英军伤员。他们看起来和法军伤员没有什么不同，疾病和疼痛永远对战争的输赢双方一视同仁。两天前还在战场上杀得你死我活的英法士兵们，现在就这样或惨叫或流血地躺在同一个屋檐下。多么讽刺，你默默感慨。

你被安排去给一位腿部中弹的英军士兵包扎伤口。他的枪伤没有在第一时间得到处理，此刻已经感染化脓。他的鲜血溅上你的白色衣裙，血迹在布料上晕开，似一朵艳丽又凄美的红蔷薇。

“没想到会在这里遇到你，美丽的小姐。”你不曾和谢伊说话，但几天下来你已对他低沉的嗓子十分熟悉。或者说，他的嗓音和略微生硬的法语口音实在太有辨识度。

转过身，你看到谢伊抱着一个满身泥污的小女孩。

“这孩子可真是命大，”谢伊把女孩放在旁边一张空病床上，“她家的屋子被英军炮火炸毁，她的父母都不幸丧生，但这个孩子活了下来！”他低头看向小女孩，“好几天不吃不喝，居然还有呼吸，真是太神奇了……”

没想到这位看起来并不面善的船长也有这样柔软的一面，你忍不住多看了他几眼。这时你才发现，谢伊右眉处有一道又长又深的疤痕。伤口似乎没有及时得到处理，否则不会留下这样狰狞的疤。你的专业素养下意识地帮你做出了判断。

你凑到小女孩床前，仔细检查后，发现她只是受了一些外伤。你小心地擦拭掉女孩身上的尘土与污泥，为她包扎好伤口。小女孩始终昏睡不醒，紧皱着眉头，不知是因为疼痛还是噩梦。

你为小女孩处理伤口的时，谢伊一直抱着双臂，靠在旁边的墙上看着你。你准备离开的时候，他突然叫住了你，“你相信这世上有奇迹吗？”

你微微颔首。

  
【Day 6】

这天谢伊回来得很晚。他身上有浓重的酒味，却并没有喝醉。谢伊取下别在身侧的弯刀，放在桌上。感到有些碍事，你拿起两把刀，把它们轻轻靠在墙边。刀剑冰冷又坚硬，但人心与血肉温暖且柔软。弯刀不似你想象中冰冷，刀柄上还残留着谢伊手掌的温度。

他似乎在酒精作用下有些兴奋，不停为你讲白天在码头和蒙特利尔城里的见闻。你始终一言不发地倾听，默默做着自己的事情。向他点头致意后，你走进自己的卧室，轻轻关上房门。

从你的房间向南望去可以看到圣劳伦斯河。秋夜的凉风吹过河面，月光在水面上化作无数细碎星辰，在雾气中明明灭灭。许久没有见过如此宁静的夜色，已是午夜，你却并不想入睡。

你取出一支爱尔兰哨笛，吹出一首海盗时代即在北大西洋上流传的船歌。有零星英军士兵在河边喝酒，你听到似乎有人跟着你的笛声唱了起来。

“Here's a health to the company and one to my lass, let us drink and be merry all out of one glass..."士兵并不是一个合格的歌手，他的嗓音过于沙哑，始终没有找准调。恍惚中，无声无形的水流在你面前流淌。你的思绪回到了童年，那时还没有战争与死亡，你整日与父亲坐在码头上看来来往往的船只。

那时的英国人还不是“敌人”，你经常看到英国水手三三两两地坐在河岸边，举着酒瓶唱出一些你从未听过的英语船歌。就是在那时，你第一次听到了Here's a Health to the Company这首歌。

“你吹得很好，这首歌让我想起了家乡。”谢伊不知何时来到了你的房门外。

“您是爱尔兰人？”你惊觉，这是你对他说出的第一句话。你记得父亲说过，这首船歌最早流传于爱尔兰北部地区。

“我在这里一直说法语，你恐怕以为我也是那些讨厌的英国佬中的一员，”顿了顿，谢伊接着说，“如果我说英语，我那明显的爱尔兰口音会瞬间出卖我的身份。”

你看不到他的面容，从语气听出，他这会儿心情不错。

“您回过故乡吗？”你走到门边，身子贴上木门。隔开你和爱尔兰船长的不仅是薄薄的木门，更是无边无际的黑暗。此刻他不是敌人，不是爱尔兰人或英国人，他只是一个恰巧闯进了你的生活的旅人。

“爱尔兰？和父亲去过一次，不过那已经是二十年前的事情了。都柏林对我来说不比凯尔特传说中的‘提尔纳诺’更近，父亲死后，我连梦都很少梦到那座城市……”谢伊的声音越来越小，直至微不可闻。

轻叹口气，你靠着门板坐了下来。“这一点上我们可以说是有共同点，我也有一些凯尔特血统，”你不知道自己在说些什么，只是很想与这个爱尔兰船长交谈。你从未去过魁北克之外的地方，这些远道而来的水手与船长构建起了你对广阔世界的一切想象。

门外传来金属碰撞的声响，你想那声音一定来自谢伊长袍上的金属扣与装饰。显然，他也在门边坐了下来、

“你难道不觉得我是敌人，是侵略者？”谢伊的嗓音低沉了一些，“我是说，我在深夜直接闯入你家，这怎么看都不是礼貌的行为。”

“生活总要继续，忠诚于自己的军队是你的职责。不过我猜测，您参与战事，一定有着更为崇高的使命。”你微微一笑，转身面对他的方向，虽然浓稠黑暗笼罩下的你们看不到彼此。

“我是来向你道别的，莫琳根号被修复得完好如初，明天清晨我就会起航。”你能听出，谢伊似乎踌躇了很久，才下定决心开口。

“那祝您的旅程平安顺遂，寇马克船长。”你衷心地为他送上祝福。

“谢谢你的祝福，美丽的小姐。不过我希望你能明白，我们的离去无法彻底带走战争的阴云。我可以看到，终有一天，这片大陆会再度陷于战火。”

你们互道晚安后，你走向卧房窗边。月亮已沉至地平线以下，圣劳伦斯河依旧平静无波。虽然没有去过海上，但那天晚上你梦到了北大西洋。月光照在冰封的海面上，你静静听着浮冰开裂时的脆响。

  
【Day 7】

谢伊在清晨不辞而别，沐浴着晨曦离去。前一夜你们聊到了很晚，你起床时，太阳早已跃出地平线。

你披上外衣，奔向圣劳伦斯河边的码头。数十艘英军战舰依次由码头驶入主航道，所到之处，商船们纷纷为这些利维坦巨兽让出水面。

你在一簇小巧的商船中找到了与它们体型相仿的莫琳根号。看到那红底黑边的漂亮船帆后，你顿时明白，为什么水手们要把他们的船称作“她”。

谢伊站在甲板边缘，负手而立，看向你的方向。你们隔着清晨的雾气长久对望，直到谢伊的军需官走上甲板，告诉身旁的船长他们已到预定出发时间。

“您要去哪里？”你仰头望向爱尔兰船长，刺眼的阳光让你下意识地眯起双眼。谢伊说出什么地名你都不会感到惊讶，在你的印象中，只有波涛激荡的大海能留住他。他从不会属于这条宽阔平静的河流。

“先是纽约，至于以后要去哪我也不能确定，要看大海把我带到什么地方，”谢伊拿起望远镜握在手中，“就像你说的，我还有使命去完成。”

“这么说，您要去流浪？”你狡黠地眨了眨眼。

“不，是为了一个约定。”谢伊微微摇头。他看向圣劳伦斯河河面，接着说，“那也许要花费十几年，也许会让我搭上一生的时间。”

“再见了，爱尔兰船长。”

“再会。”

莫琳根号缓缓驶出码头，它会迎着朝阳一路向东，如孤雁回归鸟群，直到与圣劳伦斯河一起汇入北大西洋。海里有无数和她一样的帆船和无数冰山，北极星高悬于夜空，永远为孤独的旅人指引方向。

（全文完）


End file.
